Were Not Going To Take This
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: When Lorelai gets tired of being angry inside, she decides that she is going to change a few things, and in the process, makes Luke see what he has been doing to her.... i know this has been done, but i need luke to do something.
1. Were Not going to take this

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelei stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

Lorelai Gilmore was miserable. There was no other way to say it and she was tired trying to deny it. She tried to smile and tell people that she knew that just as soon as Luke acclimated to his new offspring, they would get married.

She knew they wouldn't ever get to the altar. Luke was the kind of guy who was open to change until something happened, that showed him exactly why it wasn't a good thing. He was all set to go to the 'big city' on a scholarship for U Conn, when his father had his first heart attack.

He stayed in Stars Hallow to take care of him, and he never thought about leaving again. And just like this, the minute he said that postponing the wedding was a good idea; Lorelei knew that they would never have a wedding.

She was alone much more now. Maybe it was smart of her to get Paul Anka when she did. At least he didn't leave her alone. He was there for her. Especially when she cried herself to sleep. In the bed that her and Luke bought together.

She looked at Paul Anka with his head on her lap and they both waited for Luke to get back from one of his visits with April. Where Anna would be there, probably looking beautiful and available.

Lorelei sighed and went upstairs and hid underneath the covers and waited for Luke to come home. He hadn't slept there in almost a week, and finally she made him promise to sleep there in 'their' bed.

But she knew he would call any minute telling her about some delivery he forgot or he was too tired, or he had to open up the Diner early, and wouldn't be come. Luke was a man of excuses. Maybe not before, but definitely now.

When she fell asleep that night, the quiet anger started to boil over. She had reached her limit, you could say. She was tired of walking on eggshells and she fell asleep to the visions of revenge on her mind.

Lucas Danes was going to regret the day he crossed a Gilmore!


	2. Twisted Sister is going to kick Luke

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelei stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

People always say that you don't' get mad, you get even, and that suited Lorelei just fine. She had woken up the next morning, feeling less wrung down, then for months. She smiled as she made her own coffee and toasted some bread. (she wasn't a complete idiot you know)

She smiled as she drove to the Dragonfly. For too long did her inn become something to take her mind off of things? She wanted to be able to enjoy every minute of it.

When she had been waiting for it to be built, and planned every little details, she had been stressed and tired, but happy. It was becoming everything she ever dreamed it would be. It was her baby, and it could never drop out of Yale and go live in its grandparent's pool house.

Lorelei giggled to herself when Cletus and Desdemona neighed in the barn, and she smiled at a couple leaving and walked into her office. There waiting for her was a message telling her that Luke had cancelled their date that night.

She scoffed, not even surprised anymore. Her phone rang and she picked it up without even a little hope that it would be Luke to tell her everything was one big mistake. 'Hey Mom!' Rory chirped at her.

Her relationship with her daughter was now strong, but in the back of her head, she still feared that it would happen again. And this time Emily wouldn't be there, to annoy Rory enough to back and realize what she was doing.

'Hey sweets, what's going on?' Lorelei chatted with her daughter and when Rory had to go to class, she was almost grateful. It was exhausting acting like everything was peachy keen. It really just made her angrier.

She spent as much time at the Inn, and she had to go to the bank to settle a glitch, and she sighs when she sees Luke walking down the street. She raised her head in the air, and started to walk like the almost debutante.

Luke smiled at her and stopped but she kept on going. 'Lorelei' Luke yelled and she kept on walking. Maybe it was childish, but she was mad.

She started humming twisted sister and by the time she had finished with the bank manager, and making sure that he was clear that overcharging their loan payments, was not a thing she wanted to happen again, she felt more in power.

That night after she had left Sookies. She walked home and she stopped when she saw Luke sitting on her porch she sighed. She walked up the stairs and totally ignored him. She closed the door and walked over to her collection of CDs.

She smiled when she found it. A little dusty but still there. She put it on, just as Luke banged open her front door. 'LORELAI' he yells as the Twisted Sister begins on the stereo.

She looks at him and he crosses his arms at her. 'What the hell is your problem, that's twice you have ignored me.' But Lorelei stood there and she continued to stare at him. 'Did I forget your birthday or something?' He said and Lorelai laughed. 'If only. Just listen to the song Luke.' Lorelei says

Dee Snyder's voice rings out.

'Were not going to take it, oh no we aint gonna take it, were not going to take this anymore!'

'I'm lost here Lorelei, what the hell is going on?' Luke said and the room was quiet except for a little twisted sister. 'Just wait Luke.'

OH YOU'RE SO CONDESCENDING

YOUR GALL IS NEVER ENDING

WE DON'T WANT NOTHIN', NOT A THING FROM YOU

YOUR LIFE IS TRITE AND JADED

BORING AND CONFISCATED

IF THAT'S YOUR BEST, YOUR BEST WON'T DO

OH...

OH...

WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH

WE'RE FREE/YEAH

WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH

YOU'LL SEE/YEAH

When the song ended Lorelei went to go turn it off. 'That's my point.' She said and Luke just scratched his head. 'Have I walked into one of Taylor's damn festivals?' he said and Lorelei just looked at him. 'That song is telling you exactly how I feel. Until you fix it, I am on strike, or on vacation, or anything you want to call it.'

Lorelei started to go up the stairs when Luke grabbed her hand. 'Lorelei what the hell are you talking about? Why are you acting so weird.'

Lorelei just shrugged. 'Gilmore's don't get mad Luke, we get even.' He looks confused and she takes pity on him. 'Luke I'm tired of pretending everything is ok, and I'm tired of thinking my anger is stupid. The house is perfect now, and still you haven't moved in? So I'm on strike. Until you fix this, Lorelei is occupied.'

She smirked and went up the stairs, when he started to follow her she turned around and gave him a vicious glare. 'Lucas, do not even think about following me, you mister are in the dog house.'

She went upstairs and locked the bedroom door and smiled It may have not gone quite as she had planned, she was glad that finally she had told somebody what was going on.


	3. Stick to it

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelei stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

Lorelei slept well that night as well and when she woke up, she woke up and got dressed quickly, and made sure she looked how she felt. Liberated. It was tiring for her, to act like everything was ok. Now, she was free to tell anyone who asked, how deeply hurt and angry she was at Luke.

She figured he would avoid her, until she 'cooled' down. But that wasn't going to happen. She was tired of always being the wrong one. She was always the one to be blamed for things not working out. Always 'oh that Lorelei, she's afraid of commitment.' But this time, she wasn't afraid.

She had been there, and after their short breakup she had stopped letting her fears get the better of her. She wanted to have someone, and she thought that Luke would be that person, and now he was the one who was ruining things.

She got to the Inn and managed to keep busy all day without having to stop and think that maybe she was doing the wrong thing.

Luke didn't ask for this, and he always said that he doesn't deal with things well. That he doesn't talk things out and that he can't express things well, but that didn't mean she had to be alone in this. That she didn't deserve to be ignored and worse of all, made to feel inadequate.

Instead of risking another scene at her house, she went to go visit Rory in New Haven. She still hadn't told her what was going on. Instead she pretended everything was fine. During the drive, she thought about what her mother said about April. 'You have to take responsibility Lorelai' Her mother had said to her. But how could she?

Sure she hadn't told Luke that she wanted contact, but she felt like she didn't have the right. It wasn't her child, and she was so far removed from this. She was so used to being in Anna's boat, that she didn't know how to act.

She sighed as she stepped into the elevator. It was strange that her daughter was living in such a nice building, with her rich boyfriend. But rather than hate Logan for his past, she was determined to like him until he did something to hurt her baby girl.

Rory wasn't surprised when she heard what had happened. Lorelai could see it on her face. It was the trouble with being a teen mom, and more than that, a teen mom would ran away from the life her parents were forcing her to have. She was always the one who walked away, who isn't stable.

Even though she worked for everything she had, and had only gone to her parents to help her daughter.

'I'm tired of being angry.' Lorelai told her daughter, and Rory just sat there and finally before they both fell asleep after watching a marathon of Cops, Rory whispered to her 'I'm sorry that we haven't been fair to you Mom.'

Which made her smile. 'It's alright kid.' She soon fell asleep and even though she managed not to run into Luke, it didn't take the pain away.

The next morning, she woke up early, to make it home early enough to change, before a meeting with a wedding party, planning to use the Inn to have their wedding and reception. She sighed as she climbed the stairs and it seemed that she had enough time to cool off.

Luke was sitting on the bed, waiting for her, and as she walked in she jumped. 'Jeez very stalker of you Luke.' Lorelai snapped and tried to calm her erratic heart.

'I don't understand you.' Luke said in a morose tone and it made Lorelei stop. 'Well same goes.' Lorelai says and goes to the closet to pick out something to wear to her meeting.

'You just suddenly blew up. A little warning.' He said and looked around and she scoffed. 'Warning, that's f funny. Luke I've been miserable for a long time, I just didn't want you to think I was jealous.' Lorelai said and took of her jeans and put it in the hamper.

'Lorelai, there's nothing between Anna and me. Honestly.' Luke said and Lorelai just stared at him. They're in her underwear. Any other woman would feel vulnerable. But not Lorelai.

'I knew that Luke. Remember I am the Anna in my story, but why is it that the whole town gets to know her, gets to see her, and I am treated like some child predator.' She said and crossed her arms, totally unaware of how desirable she looked.

'That's not true, I just needed time.' Lorelai laughed at that. 'Time I can handle, being shut out of your life is something I didn't want. Nor did I deserve it. I don't deserve to be this miserable Luke.'

He sighs. 'I don't know what I can do Lorelai, all I want is time.' Lorelai just shrugs. 'Fine, you can have all the time you want Luke, I just might not be there.' She grabbed her clothes and stalked out of the room, leaving one heartbroken Diner owner.

Maybe revenge wasn't the best policy after all.

On the other side of the door, a heartbroken Inn owner cried while hearing the painful words of a Twisted Sister song in her head.


	4. Confrontations, thy name is Lorelai

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelai stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

Lorelai managed to make it two full days before she really accepted that her and Luke were over. She had avoided Sookie and pretty much everyone in town. If she needed something she drove to Hartford. She was even temped to just run away, but Gilmore's just didn't run away from their problems.

Luke had called her the day after their fight, and he had tried to insinuate that he would forgive her, she just had to call him, but Lorelai had reached that boiling point. How happy could she be while ignoring her feelings?

She had watched her parents while she grew up, and even though she hated their life, thinking how fake everything was, she knew her mother loved her father and vice versa. Emily knew Richard loved her, and he told her. Is it so much to ask to be told?

She had briefly forgotten her anger, and then it came back after a brief lapse of regret. How dare he treat her this way? Maybe she was right in not seeing Luke for so many years. He was the one, the only one who could hurt her like he did.

She didn't want to go through that again. Christopher had caused enough havoc in her life.

Life had gone on without much change. She avoided going into town that much and had managed to avoid much interactions with the town's people. Not even Sookie really knew what was going on with Lorelai. She just knew that a certain pair were both very grumpy and strangely anti social.

Lorelai was even more miserable and it didn't help that by each day that there was silence on both sides, it makes her heart cry out. Was it ridiculous that she wanted him to feel a little bit of the pain he had caused. Did he even understand why she cried at night? Did he even know?

She suddenly heard Twisted sister in her head and she started walking towards the Town Square and Luke's. She sees Luke standing behind the counter staring at his daughter. And she stops. Can she go in there and yell at him in front of his daughter?

She is now standing in front of the Diner and he looks up at her and their eyes meet. Her pulse raises and her hands are clammy. Everything her body normally does when she is in front of Luke. But the pain in her heart screamed out at the sight of something that she would never be a part of.

She had only been supportive and happy for him. He finally had that family he feared he would never have. So she stalked into the Diner.

'Lorelai what are..' Luke said and she stepped up behind the counter and started poking him in the chest as she yelled. 'I have the right to be angry, you are never in the home that you and I paid to make our home. You keep things from me after you promised we would have no secrets.'

Luke grimaced and rubbed his chest. 'Lorelai I don't know what to tell you.' Lorelai just sighed and crossed her arms. 'I can't live without you Luke. As much pain as your inflicting, I can't seem to imagine my life without you.'

She sighed and looked at him in a heartbroken way. 'I guess you just don't feel the same. The last time we kept secrets it broke us up, and we were miserable for the entire time. Why are you doing this to me Luke?'

She turns around and is about to leave when April stands up. 'I'm April, I'm guessing your going to be my step mother?'

Lorelai just looks at Luke and shrugs. 'According to him I'm not even supposed to be here. Nice meeting you April.' She left and April looks at her new found father. 'What are you going to do?' she asks.

Luke just stands there watching her run towards her house. 'I don't know.'


	5. Those Unsure Gilmore Girls

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelai stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

Lorelai got ready for work that next morning and she felt nauseous and withdrawn. Her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But she promised Sookie that she would sit down with their accountant and hammer out the new details on the loan payments.

She had the misfortune to run into everyone that morning; Babette told her that it was a shame that Luke was neglecting her. And preceded to tell her to demand her sexual rights.

Miss Patty said that it was a shame that April's mom was such a looker. 'Temptation darling, that's what the great Katie Hepburn once said to me. Temptation stood in the way of all the great loves.'

Something that did not make her feel well. All she wanted to do was drink Luke's blend and eat his wonderful pancakes and forget that anything ever happened.

But that's not possible, when things got to be so far. She wanted to hurt him, to show him the pain he had caused. She knew the perfect way too, but that would probably end things, and that's not what she wanted.

She wanted to be happy with Luke again. To wake up with him beside her in the mornings and for him to kiss her temple and to leave a coffee mug on her nightstand waiting for her.

Instead it would seem that he would eventually do that for Anna. She wondered if the town's people thought that really Anna and Luke belonged together, and that she was standing in the way of something that was simply meant to be.

Lorelai never believed in destiny. It was too convenient and too easy to believe that everything was planned for you. Really was she meant to have sex with Christopher on her balcony, which would create her daughter? Was she meant to dash all the hopes of her family and teachers?

Michel was acting his usual biligerent French self, and Sookie had managed to get three cuts that needed stitches all in a three-hour period, and by lunchtime she had a powerful migraine to contend with. And when the phone rang she almost wanted to throw it across the room and run home and escape the bright lights and the grating voices that surrounded her.

'Lorelei!' the voice on the other line bellowed and she flinched and rolled her eyes at the same time. What can I say; Lorelai was a very talented woman. 'Mother, not so loud please.' Her mother scoffed over the phone. 'Lorelei Gilmore, are you drunk?' her mother screeched and she rubbed her temples to try and ease the additional ache her mother caused.

'No just a world class migraine.' Her mother then asked her to reserve some space in the next month for a D.A.R meeting. The thought of having the boozed up biddies of the Daughters of the Wasps, discuss what was more important refurnishing their north tearoom in their offices or actually raising money.

'Sure mom, I will get Sookie to call you about the menu. I got to go mom.' Lorelei clicked off before her mother could say anything else. Talking to her mother, just reminded her that yet again, she had done what they had expected her to. Mess up.

Sometimes she wondered when she started to mess up. When was the exact minute or event that made her a mess up? Did one act make her the embarrassment of her parents and everyone in a surrounding area?

Was it the first time she had sat sullen in the corner of one of her parent's society parties and then gotten drunk at age 11, and embarrassed her father? Or when she had refused to compete in the charity beauty pageant that all her mother's friends and their daughters were competing in.

She knew that the minute she told them that she was pregnant, that hope that sometimes flickered in their eyes was gone. And when she had run away with her daughter, she vowed that she would never see that look again. And surprise surprise it happened again.

Finally after Michel had gone on and on about wanting a raise so he could live the life he wants, she had walked out without a second glance and drove home.

Lorelai stalked upstairs and landed in bed and closed her eyes and slept the late afternoon and night away. She woke up a couple of times during the night and she felt herself reach for Luke during the night.

She finally let herself cry over the current situation. Each and every argument she got into with Luke over the last few months. She wanted to go see him and make him understand why she was upset.

But truly she didn't even know why. Did she hate the fact that he had a daughter? Or was it because Anna and Luke were unresolved. Anna had lied and kept it from him, and that could have made their breakup something out of need rather than want.

Did he think that if he had the chance, would Anna be the better choice? She seemed calmer; maybe she was into health and good eating. And that thought made her feel ill. Really ill.

She woke up sometime the next morning, with the feeling of someone watching her. She opened her eyes and there was Rory. 'Hey Mom.'

She smiled and opened up the covers so her daughter could climb next to her. When Rory was younger, they used to do it all the time. 'Hey sweets, what are you doing here so early?'

Rory shrugged. 'Jess called me, something about you breaking things off with Luke Ring a bell?' Rory just watched her mom crumble and a few tears managed to escape despite her attempt to keep them from falling.

'He's just not all in anymore, and I can't keep on doing this.' Lorelei said to her daughter and for the first time, her daughter gave her the look of pride in her eyes. 'Mom, you're the strongest person I know, and if you say that you are in pain, I trust you.'

Mother and daughter stayed in bed for the whole day. Rory told her mother about the situation with Logan and Jess. 'I told Jess that I loved Logan despite everything, but what if I am wrong. What if I am just scared again?'

To see her daughter, who on the surface had everything together, break down, made Lorelai feeling like maybe she wasn't such a screw up. Rory went to go get dinner and Lorelai went downstairs to get the DVD player warm for the Gilmore Girl movie night extravaganza.

A full Mel Brooks fest filled with laughter and pure escapism when the door slammed. 'Kid, did you remember the apples. I am having a huge craving here!' she called out as she went through the DVDs.

And when she didn't hear an answer she looked behind her, and there was Luke. Standing there in the doorway, looking sad and lost.

'Lorelai we need to talk.'


	6. The Porcelain God Is Gonna Get You

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Dedication: to my favorite authors on here, who write amazing Luke and Lorelai stories, and inspiring my to write my own.

Lorelei just stared at Luke as he stood there. What the hell was he doing here? She needed to be away from him, until she sorted out why she was miserable. At first she thought it was the way he was treating her, and now she thinks maybe it was that her fiancée, her wonderful uncomplicated man, had suddenly become really complicated.

'Lorelai, did you hear me?' Luke says and she just stares at him trying to find any flicker of emotion at the sight of him. Of course she had the flutterings in her stomach and her heart pounded, but did she feel any need to just run away from him.

'Luke what are you doing here? Why aren't you home?' She said and he almost winced at the word home. 'I think we should really talk, don't you?' He said and he started to walk towards her and moved to sit on the coffee table. Where he would be very close, and almost touching her.

Suddenly the nausea that had disappeared sometime after the first insult to Michel, had come back instantly and in full force.

She moves to get up and her stomach rolls in protest. 'Lorelai?' he says and he holds her wrist gently and she immediately backed up and ran to the bathroom. Luke was hot on her tails and she slammed the door shut and sunk on the cold tile.

Here she was in her brand new bathroom, a bathroom created with Luke. Luke pounded on the door and just thinking about everything with him she felt that final feeling and she threw up.

She hadn't thrown up since a really bad drinking bout with Sookie when she was 30. After that, she had promised herself that she would never get to that point again. 'Lorelei?' Luke knocks again and she groans. 'Luke go away.' She says and Luke opens the door. He sees her, looking green, looking miserable, and beautiful.

'Lorelai are you sick?' Luke leans down to eye level, but far away from her body resting achingly on the toilet. 'This is new.' She said and she sighed and then groaned as another bout of sickness passed through her. 'I don't know what's happening Luke.'

Eventually as the nausea passed and she heard the door slam once more and the soft voice of Rory calling up to her. 'Mom? I've got the food, and I managed to buy vegetables without anyone suspecting anything.'

Lorelei groaned and saw the look on Luke's face. 'Vegetables Lorelai?' Luke asks her and she cursed her daughters timing. 'Not now Luke. Just go please?' She got up slowly to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth. Luke stood behind her watching, and his expression changed from sad to concerned.

'No, you've had your chance to talk. I'm not leaving until I get my chance to explain.' Luke says and he stands behind Lorelai, and he puts his hand on her shoulder and she suddenly stops all movement.

This was the first time Luke had touched her in days, week's maybe. She felt isolated as of late, and she had not even thought about how much she missed the simply innocent touch of Luke on her body. Really how long could a person stand without being touched, and more so, how long could she last without Luke touching her.

A tear began to fall and she leaned on the sink and looked at Luke through the mirror. He leaned forward and put his other hand on the matching shoulder, and sighed. 'Lorelai, what's wrong?' he said and she shuddered and try to breathe in deeply.

She turned around and took his hand and guided him into the kitchen where Rory was putting away the food. 'Hey Mom I went to Hartford earlier and made sure I went into that pharmacy where no one knows us…' and Rory stopped talking when she saw Luke.

'Luke. Hi. I um I will start the movie in the other room.' Rory scurried out of the room and there sitting on the table was a pink and blue box. Lorelei started to move it, but Luke saw it and he looked panicked.

'Is that what I think it is?' He says and she goes toward the table and snatches it. 'It's none of your concern right now Luke. Please just go.' She says and he stands there. 'Lorelai how can you say that?' Luke says and he steps closer to Lorelai and she backs up.

'Whatever the results are, that's not going to change anything. You still don't trust me, and I can't make the pain go away. This just complicates everything. And I need time to figure stuff out. So please, just go.'

Luke just stands there. 'No, I am not letting you push me away. I am going to stay here, until you tell me what the hell is going on!'

She sat down. And stared at the box. 'Luke, I don't know. I know that I didn't give you time, but trust me on this, I will need it. Go, just go!' She shouts and this time Rory runs into the room looking concerned.

Lorelai then picks up an apple; Rory had just washed as she put them away. She smiles and bites into an apple. 'Luke maybe you should go?' Luke looks at Rory in a way that revealed how upset he truly was.

'Luke, Mom doesn't need to be more upset, I will make sure you get your chance.' Luke sighs and gets up. 'April is supposed to come over tonight.'

Lorelai then burst into tears. Luke reacted first and went up to hold her, and she started to sob. 'don't touch me. You can't just start again, when you had the chance you didn't. I don't want you near me, can't you understand that.' She spat and Rory stepped in front of him and hugged her mom.

'Go Luke, before I call Jackson to get him to throw you out.' Rory said, and Luke turned and ran to the Diner, leaving two devastated Gilmore girls in his wake.

After a long crying jag, Lorelei and rory went to sit in the living room. 'I'm sorry my little drama interrupted our night kid.' Lorelai said, and Rory shrugged. 'Next time, it's my turn. I have a feeling that Logan and Jess will be involved.'


	7. Crying Won't Help You Now

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. I also don't own twisted sister or Dee Snyder. Although that would be pretty cool if I did.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

I would like to thank 2shy for reviewing and pming me, and making sure that I stay true to the story. Thanks a million for your input and help. Guys thank this person, for making me write much faster!

Lorelai and Rory were laughing and groaning at how much their stomachs hurt from laughing. 'Do you think Taylor would wear green tights? Because I think that is a valid uniform for town selectman.' Lorelai said and Rory gave her a look of disgust.

'That's disgusting Mom! Although Jess would look good in air pants.' Rory said and Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand. 'Please, I already threw up enough today, don't make me do it again.' Mother and Daughter laughed and collected the plates and wrappers of the candy (for Rory) and the dead carcasses of fruit that Lorelai insisted on eating.

When Rory and Lorelai had laid in bed earlier that day, Lorelai had confessed something to Rory, that Lorelai herself was frightened to admit. That for the last month or so, she had felt physically ill. Tired, and worst of all, she was almost a month and a half late.

Rory had held her hand as Lorelai confessed that she was afraid that if her fears and doubts were true, she would have to do it alone again. 'Mom, you aren't alone this time. You have this whole town, and Luke.' When Lorelai had heard that, her heart broke even more. 'Kid, Luke is not the same. He hasn't involved me in anything in his life for almost six months. This was my last ditch effort to show him I was here for him, and right afterwards he retreated once again. I can't do it anymore.'

And now Lorelai kept running her latest confrontation with Luke in her head. She had seen the look of fear on his face. It was kind of fear that made her heart plummet. Rory had written her a pro/con list on what to say to him. Exactly why she was so angry and so hurt.

When Lorelai really thought about it, she was simply angry with Luke for not acting on what he himself had said. He was the one that said no secrets, that they were all in. But hiding a daughter, and keeping her from Lorelai was not exactly all in, was it. He had teased Lorelai with a promise of happiness. To finally have her lobster, and he takes it all away with lying to her and making her feel like it was her fault.

She was tired of being the one who was always wrong. To be the one who ran away. To be that Lorelai Gilmore, who was a disappointment? Her fiancée wasn't supposed to think that of her. He was supposed to be in her corner, her tried and true supporter, and instead he had bowed out and treated her like she was the crazy one, the unfair one to demand that it change.

It wasn't fair that she felt inadequate, and worse of all, ridiculous for feeling like she was simply an afterthought. She understood why he needed some time with April, but the whole town was allowed access to April, and Lorelai, the one who had raised a daughter by her self, rather successfully, was treated like she was a danger.

It made her feel like Luke had made a fool out of her. That he had lied all this time, and all that time that she had been foolish enough to think how great they were together, was just a stupid fantasy.

In a perfect world, she wished she didn't have to spell it out to Luke all the time. That he would simply get that this was not just some temper tantrum on Lorelai's part, but an actual problem. When he had sat at the table in the kitchen and looked at her, she had seen that he thought she was being jealous. Of being upset and angry for no reason.

And that made her blood boil. Her she was, the staid supporter of Luke, even when they weren't together, she made sure she was there for him, whenever he needed her. She had made some mistakes along the way, but she had been there when he really needed her, and what does he does? Treat her like some hormonal teenager.

She wanted to tell him all of this, and she riffled through her desk, to find a few pieces of paper. She then began to furiously writing all of her feelings in a flourish. Some parts were messy and conveyed her anger and some were blurry from a few stray tears that had managed to fall on the paper. She had sent Rory to bed an hour before and she stalked through the silent town, to deliver her letter to Luke.

She found him sitting in the dark, nursing a beer and look very sorry for himself. When he saw her he got up immediately and let her in. 'Lorelai!' He said in surprise but Lorelai just pushed him out of her way.

'I'm so incredibly angry with you Lucas Danes! I've been making myself sick because of it, or maybe it's because I'm pregnant. ' Lorelai stated and walked behind the counter and saw the coffee and began to put it in the filter.

'Coffee is bad for.' Luke started but Lorelai spun around and he saw the simmering anger in her eyes and whole body. 'You don't get to say anything now. You get to hear what I am going to say, and then you can talk to your hearts content.'

She pushes in the filter roughly and flicks on the on button and goes to sit at one of the tables. 'You are treating me horribly, and the worst part is you don't see it. You ignore me, you treat me like I am some petulant child and worse of all, and you make me feel like you are in the right for doing it. You know today was the first time you have touched me since the last time we made love. That's almost two months. Don't you find that a little odd Luke?'

Luke shifted uncomfortably. 'Lorelai I never..' Luke started to say but Lorelai interjected. 'Not your turn to speak yet. You told me you were all in, that we were all in, and then you keep something huge from me, and then make me feel like I am a horrible person for just wanted to meet her. Why is the whole town allowed to talk to her and speak to her, but I am barred from the Diner when there is a possibility that she may be there. I am in pain Luke, do you understand that?'

'Lorelai you never said anything?' Luke said and she just stared at him. 'You didn't even bother to notice. Don't you think it's odd that I stopped coming to the Diner and you didn't notice? Luke you didn't even talk to me face to face for almost a month. Everyone noticed that you were absent, except you.'

Lorelai poured the coffee and smelt the wonderful aroma and Luke looked at her in shock. 'I didn't even realize.' He said and she went and sat across from him. 'Exactly. I'm miserable and in pain, and I have finally had enough. Either you try to fix it, or I'm going to have to do something I do not want to do.'

'Is it my turn?' Luke asks and Lorelai simply nodded. 'Fine, Finding out about April was a shock, and you know I don't process well, and you were hurt, and I just didn't want to out you through that. You should have said something.'

Lorelei sighed and she felt the waves of nausea and she rose slowly. 'I uh need to …' and she ran to the washroom. When she came back, he looked concerned. There on the table, was replaced by some tea and some toast. 'Sorry.'

She sat down and brushed her wild hair out of her face. 'Thanks, sorry. It seems that I have gotten the worst of the morning sickness at night.' Luke looked concerned. 'Are you sure that everything is uh alright?' Luke asks and he watches, as she looks self-conscious.

'I haven't gotten the official A ok from a doctor, but I think everything is good.' Lorelai said and she sat down and took a small bite from the toast.

'So where were we?' Luke said and he watched in fascination, that Lorelai who minutes ago was incredibly sick, but now she was back to her normal self. 'You didn't want to put me through pain, so you ignored me.' Lorelai said and Luke looked shocked at the turn around.

'Luke, this is all nice. But you aren't saying anything that makes me feel like you care Luke. You're shocked how hurt I've been, but you aren't trying to change that. Luke I'm pregnant, surprise and you haven't even said you were happy about it. Why do I even bother?'

She got up and Luke just gave her a look, which made her sit back down. 'I wasn't finished. I didn't want to put you through pain, but I guess I did. And I'm sorry for that. Lorelai you know I love you, I have loved you while you ran around dating any guy but me, and when I need some time you freak out and tell me that I am a horrible person.'

Luke looked grouchy, and Lorelai found herself feeling faint on how hot he looked. 'I didn't date any guy Luke, how was I supposed to know that you liked me. You barked at me when I came in, I'm not psychic, and how is this even relevant, I thought we went over this.'

Luke sighed. 'That was a stupid comment that I didn't even mean. Is there a way for me to fix it?' Luke asks and Lorelei stops. Was there? Or was this a never ending cycle.

Luke then steps closer to Lorelai and he puts hugs her. 'I'm so happy about the pregnancy.' HE says and whispers in her ear that he loved her.

'Tell me Luke, how are you going to fix this?'


	8. Another Lonely Day

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. Used storyline from I get a sidekick out of you, and of course I don't own ANTM, or Tyra banks or Miss Jay. It would be cool if I did, but I don't.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

I just read very troubling news. No ASP and co next year. We may despise her for what she did to OUR couple, but still they are the lifeblood of the show. She is the messiah if you will, and we the decipels. Today is a very sad sad day.

It had been three weeks since Lorelei had confronted Luke in the Diner. After she had asked Luke how he was going to fix it, he had looked at her like she was to blame. She just turned and walked home and avoided him at all costs. Suddenly Lane's wedding was thrown at her and she was busy helping with the arrangements, that the only reminder of Luke day to day, other than the all-consuming heartbreak, was her rigorous morning sickness.

She had gone to the doctor to actually make sure that she was indeed pregnant, and the doctor had informed her, that she indeed was. Not that the bone crushing morning sickness that seemed to effect her every time things got tense between her and Luke, didn't tip her off.

Rory thought this was the best news ever, a new sibling and a chance to fix things for her mom and Luke. Rory knew that there was a lot of issues between her mom and Luke, but that never stopped people from fixing things. She knew that they were made for each other, it was just Luke being an idiot about it.

Rory herself had fixed the problems that were still in her life. Which was mostly Logan. She had been trapped in this situation where she felt like everyone was going supersonic speed and she was going slow motion. Logan was just too fast, and too much for her.

Especially with the news that he had cheated on her, made the decision even more important. Whether he intended to or not, and no matter how broken up he was, he had ruined things beyond repair. To sleep with all of his sisters friends in such a short span of time proved to her that maybe he wasn't as serious about them as he led her to believe. So Rory had simply told him that it didn't matter that he was in love with her now, because obviously she wasn't on his mind when he moved on with such haste. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt her, because it didn't change that he did.

She had thought back on her mother, who had dealt with her problems head on, even though it was painful, and she was very clear with Logan that she was very hurt by this, and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him. And that wasn't fair to both of them. She sent him off with a pat on the shoulder and that maybe sometime later in life they could be friends.

Rory walked away feeling lighter and guilt free, because this time, she hadn't done anything to make this relationship falter. For once she didn't worry that her hiding her feelings, or an amazing kiss under a willow tree, had obliterated yet another relationship.

Jess was there for her, when she really needed someone. He had simply offered to be someone she could talk to about her problems. And soon phone conversations turned into dinner, which turned into a hot encounter after too many shots of tequila at a bar near Jess's new apartment in Philly.

Rory didn't tell her mother about this new development until two days before Lanes wedding, which is when things began to change for both Gilmore Girls.

Lorelei had to bring a guest, and since Luke had gone on the field trip with Aprils class, she was stuck bringing Christopher, who more than gladly offered his services. 'Let me do this for you Lor.' He had said after he heard from Rory that Lorelai needed to bring a date.

She had told him point blank that if he tried anything, she would make sure that GiGi would be his last child. They hung out and laughed, and it was like when they were kids. Christopher was the person who got her humor, her jokes, and he never gave her the look like she was crazy. As wonderful as Luke was, he managed to make her feel weird and crazy most of the time. She just figured that's why he loved her.

The wedding was the typical Stars Hallow affair. Kirk was running around demanding to know what people thought of his 'yummy' bartenders. Miss Patty held court at one of the tables and told tales of her life as a dancer. Babette and Morey were dancing and Taylor was making sure that everything was up to code.

'You know I thought that this should have happened for us Lor.' Christopher whispered in Lorelai's ear. She just shrugged. 'It would have never happened, we just aren't right for each other, no matter how hard we tried.' She said and he looked at her hurt for just a second, but hid it with a smile.

He dipped her and Lorelai laughed and people began to notice how free she looked. Instead of that fake look of being happy, she was genuinely happy. 'Thanks for doing this Chris.' Lorelai said and she led Chris over to where Lane and Zach were moshing.

Meanwhile, Jess watched his Uncle's fiancée look the happiest she has looked for months, with not his Uncle. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. 'Hey Luke, it's Jess. You need to get home soon.' He watched Lorelai giggle as Chris dipped her. He knew that what Rory had told him was true. Lorelai needed to know that Luke intended to be there with her for everything. Even the knowledge that Luke had a new found daughter.

'Lorelai is .. I don't even know what is happening, but you need to get here Luke. You need to do something.' Jess sighed and went over to Rory and tried not to think about the tone of Luke's voice.

Lorelai managed to avoid Chris and people for the next week. She hadn't heard a peep from Luke in two weeks, and every day her morning sickness got worse. It was like her body was in withdrawal, and all she wanted was one more kiss from him. She even regretted letting him know her feelings, because that way she would still have some claim to him.

She had seen the looks on people's faces as the news traveled that she was pregnant, and they all thought that Luke had simply left town, leaving a distressed fiancée.

One night, she had declined Sookie's offer to have dinner at her house, she had tivo'd the whole season of America's Next Top Model, and she wanted to judge all those skinny girls. She saw Tyra Banks enter and Lorelai snorted and threw a mallow mar at the TV, and it left a little smudge, but she didn't care.

She wondered if she did a Howard Hughes, if anyone would notice. Luke didn't care, Rory didn't care, and she had managed to even drive Chris away. Lorelei was especially enjoying her own personal exclusive pity party. And just like before, a knock at the door. She got up just as Miss Jay was teaching the girls how to catwalk, and when she opened up there was Luke.

'Pack your bags, were going camping.'

tbc


	9. Morning Yearning

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. Used storyline from I get a sidekick out of you, and of course I don't own ANTM, or Tyra banks or Miss Jay. It would be cool if I did, but I don't.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

I just read very troubling news. No ASP and co next year. We may despise her for what she did to OUR couple, but still they are the lifeblood of the show. She is the messiah if you will, and we the decipels. Today is a very sad sad day.

Author's Note: I am going to be in Florida for the next couple of weeks, so I can't count on regular updates, since I don't have high speed there. Thanks for all the reviews everyone has been writing. RnR

'Pack your bags, were going camping.' Luke said and Lorelai just looked at him like he was crazy. 'I'm sorry what?' She said and he smiled and took her in. He had missed her while he was away, but spending time with April had given him the perspective he needed. He knew he couldn't be the parent he wanted to be without Lorelai there by his side.

He had to sit down and truly think why he kept it from her in the first place. There must be some reason that he felt panic when he had finally realized that his daughter and her mother would be in his life, and he had to own up to it. Lorelai deserved that after all.

And then when Jess had called him from Lane's wedding to inform him that he was needed at home, he had been scared. At first he thought that it had to do with the baby, or Lorelai. He had horrible visions of a miscarriage, or worse Lorelai in some horrific accident, and he wasn't there for her.

And that's when he remembered who was taking her to the wedding. Christopher, someone who was always there in the background of their relationship. It felt like he was just waiting for Luke to mess up to the degree that Lorelai would just give up on him, and move onto to Christopher. You return to what you know, right?

So he had sat by himself on the cramped smelly yellow school bus, and he thought long and hard about his relationship, his past and the most pinnacle, his future. Did he want to be with her? Did he see a future or was the proposal and everything after that, just an aftershock from the sudden rift in the once perfect relationship between Rory and Lorelai.

Did Lorelai simply jump from one deep relationship to the next, but then he closed his eyes and thought about lazy Sunday mornings, with the sun shining in on them, and Lorelai just lying in his arms, and he knew the answer. They were the whole package together, and neither of them would ever feel that way with anyone else.

'I'm taking you camping and fishing. We're going to fix this.' He said and bounded into the house and went upstairs and started throwing clothes in his old duffel. 'What happened to the one Anna gave you?' Lorelai had said in the doorway and he shrugged. 'It bothered my fiancée, and all I want to do is make her happy.'

Lorelai whimpered a little and Luke looked at her to make sure she was ok. 'Damn hormones.' She said and went to go dry her eyes with the almost empty box of Kleenex. 'Will you go with me, so we can work things out?' Luke asked her hopefully and Lorelai looked at Luke trying to find any reason not to go, and for once, she realized, she didn't feel nauseous.

She took this as a sign and nodded. 'As long as I don't have to sleep on the floor, sure.' Luke smiled and Lorelei began to help him pack.

Hour later, in the truck, it is silent. Lorelai rubs her stomach trying to ease the butterflies and the nauseous ness. Luke looks over at her worriedly. 'Your sure that everything is ok?' Lorelai shrugs. 'Yup everything is fine, just haven't been pregnant in 22 years Luke, it's a little different.' Lorelai snapped, and both of them didn't speak for another half an hour.

'If I hadn't told you already Lorelai, I'm really happy about it.. You know.' Luke said and he took on of her hands in his and he rubbed his thumb along her index finger. 'Thanks.' Lorelai said awkwardly.

She didn't know how to deal with Luke anymore. That one gesture blew apart her defenses, and she was ready to hate Luke for abandoning her when there was so much wrong with them. But of course this is Luke, who had to wait eight years to even approach her about his feelings.

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably and saw a sign that there was a rest stop coming up. 'Can we go into that rest stop?' Lorelai said awkwardly and Luke nodded numbly. Lorelai stumbled out of the truck awkwardly and she kept on looking back to see Luke.

She had an insane thought that she could just run away and avoids the conversation that she knew was coming when they finally got to Luke's cabin. He had assured her that the most camping she would have to do was sitting on the dock and watch him catch their dinner.

Instead she went pee again and when she came out, there was Luke with a steaming cup of coffee. Lorelai stopped for a second and then smiled. 'I am ignoring that you are drinking this.' He said and she smiled and both of them were quiet for the rest of the drive.

Luke pulled onto a dirt road and Lorelai looked around and saw a lake and trees. 'Wow Luke this is amazing.' Lorelai said and Luke stopped the truck in front of a small cabin. 'It's been in my family for a long time.' Luke says and Lorelai steps out of the truck. Luke leads her into the cabin.

'Can you point me to a bed, I need to lay down.' She didn't even wait for Luke to point out where to go she went off to find it herself. She found a small bedroom with a double bed with a plaid cover on the bed. It was rustic and cozy.

Lorelai just collapsed and slept on her side, not even thinking about that when she woke up, she would have to talk to Luke. One of the worst things about her separation with Luke was that she missed the feeling of sleeping with Luke. Not the sex, just lying next to Luke.

She woke up to the smell of simmering meat, and she smiled and wandered out sleepily. 'Hey.' Luke says as she goes and sits at the table.

'How long was I out for?' Lorelai asked Luke and he shrugged casually. 'Not too long, have you been sleeping ok?' Luke asks and Lorelai doesn't answer him. 'I think you know that answer.' Lorelai states and Luke doesn't say anything in response to that.

Soon, dinner is done and they sit and eat in silence. Lorelai hadn't been feeling up to eating much, since she found out about the pregnancy. Of course it was delicious and they sat in silence. It was beginning to drive Lorelai crazy.

'When are we going to speak to each other Luke?' Lorelai asked and Luke sighed and gathered their plates. 'This has to go well Lorelai, or where will that leave us?'

'Well I guess I should start then? Luke says and he sits down in the living room. 'Yeah maybe that's a good idea.'


	10. Something Only We Know

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual. Used storyline from I get a sidekick out of you, and of course I don't own ANTM, or Tyra banks or Miss Jay. It would be cool if I did, but I don't.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

I just read very troubling news. No ASP and co next year. We may despise her for what she did to OUR couple, but still they are the lifeblood of the show. She is the messiah if you will, and we the decipels. Today is a very sad sad day.

'I never meant to hurt you.' Luke starts off, and Lorelei just nods. 'I know that Luke, but you did.' She says and Luke looks at her miserably. 'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know. I think mostly I did it, because I was afraid that it would change things, and it did.' Luke says and Lorelei just continues to look at him.

Luke felt like he was about to be interrogated or at least charged with some heinous crime, and he decided to choose his words very carefully. 'When I found out, it was just as you weren't talking to Rory and right after we were engaged. I didn't want to ruin things, and I am very aware that you can just walk away.' He says and Lorelei just raises an eyebrow.

'Lorelei, we are both very aware that you are the better one in this relationship. I will always be in this town, and I don't feel the need to leave. But you are so much bigger than this town. I am sure you want to eventually leave Stars Hallow.' Lorelei scoffs at that.

'What's with people telling me that I am bigger than this town. Dean said something like that to Rory, but you are forgetting something Luke. I chose to come here, I ran away from the big world, and I am perfectly content to live the remainder of my life in this little fish bowl quirky town.'

Luke is silent as Lorelei huffs. 'I never said my reasons were perfect Lorelai.' He said and she just stared at him. 'Ok, you didn't want to ruin my parade. Fine, you didn't think we belong together, fine, but how does that explain that you have shut me out of your life.'

Luke knew that this wasn't going well. In his head, he envisioned a quick description of the series of events. He needed her in his life, and the sooner they both fixed this, the sooner things would go back to normal. He wanted to marry her; to have the life he wouldn't ever let himself envision all those years, when she was so unattainable. He wanted to be a father to this all of a sudden child.

'You know what I want Lorelai' Luke asked her and he steps closer to her and reaches out his hand for her. Lorelai looks wary, but she sighs and takes his offered hand. 'I want to forget this whole mess, and I want to forget what an ass I've been. I want us to elope with Rory and April there, and I want to never be separate from you.'

Lorelei's lip started to wobble and her deep blue eyes darkened with tears. 'I want that too Luke. But you need to understand..' She starts but Luke hugs her and the sudden touch, makes her forget where she is for a second. 'I know I hurt you Lorelai, and I will make it up to you.'

He leans down to kiss her and they are both very involved in what is happening between them. It had been that way since the very first kiss on the porch of the Dragon Fly. Sometimes Lorelai wondered what made that kiss happen, since both of them were very good at sabotaging relationships and moments like that.

They separated and both smiled, nothing could take away from the spark. 'Luke, you know that I haven't had a good record with relationships, but I don't want us to become another failure.'

Lorelai always suspected that her parent's relationship caused herself to be horrible with relationships. She watched her mother over run the house, and her father just fade into his work. She was desperate for that mutual partnership that she saw on TV and she knew that, it was the only way she would ever be married.

Chris was always in the wrong time and place, and when they finally were able to get to the same place, it was too late. She was just not meant to be with Christopher, and that didn't really bother him. It occurred to her one night, when she had first moved to Stars Hallow, that if she hadn't gotten pregnant, and they were not left with a huge responsibility, that her romance with Chris would just fizzle.

Isn't that what all young loves did? Lorelei didn't date until Rory was six, and by that time, she knew that she didn't need to have a man in her life. She wanted one. She dated casually but it was pretty hard to meet guys that didn't have baggage at the age of 22, if you believe it or not.

Max Medina was really the first man who her daughter knew about. She thought about that it wasn't normal, to be so afraid to let one man know her wonderful daughter. She saw Max and Rory become close and it bothered her. That was the first time she noticed that something was wrong with her relationship. Maybe it was her, but it irked her that her daughter was getting close to Max. It was just wrong.

Lorelai spent the next few years avoiding serious relationships, and Jason just happened. This was the first time that Rory wasn't in the house, and she could avoid the enviable. Lorelai knew that the relationship was doomed or something, and when it ended, she released the breath she didn't knew she was holding.

With Luke it was different. She never had to adjust her life to let him in, since he was pretty much in her life already. He knew her habits, her quirks, her past and he never questioned her about it. He just accepted her as is, and it's a wonderful feeling to have that.

She knew that everything was going well; until Luke chose to keep his daughter form her. 'We won't be a failure Lorelai, if we fix this.' Luke said and she smiled. 'Your right.' She said.

'I'm sorry about my stupid behavior Lorelai; I know that I shouldn't have hid April from you. You are the best mother, and I never questioned that.' Luke says but he looks like he is keeping something.

'Luke what is it?' Lorelai asks and Luke looks around awkward. 'Lorelai we both know that you are the better one of us, you're the better parent, friend, everything.' He says and she smiles. 'No I'm not Luke, we are equal. Now come here my hunk of coffee god.'


	11. Barely Listening

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Who else felt a little disappointed during the finale? I know a lot of people said how upset they are about it, but I was kinda expecting more….

Sorry about the delays, I was in Florida, and my mom is an Internet whore, and was on it pretty much all the time, so I had to sneak out and write in the dark. But I'm back!

Luke sighed as Lorelai snuggled closer to him and he smiled. He never thought in a million years that bringing Lorelai here would result in this. Sheets completely off the bed, with Lorelai on top of him, naked. He knew that things weren't solved, and that soon they would have to talk.

He knew that his excuse was paltry, and that soon she would stop believing it. But what could he say. He was stupid and oblivious and a jackass, and that was it. No underlying reason, no ulterior motive, nothing. Just pure unadulterated stupidity.

She sighed. 'God Luke.' She whispered and started to giggle. He smiled and smoothed her hair and continued to contemplate what he was going to say. He wished she would accept that he just didn't notice. He didn't notice that she was upset and hurt, and he certainly didn't notice that she was dying a little. He simply was just amazed that he could have a daughter, and now he was going to be a father again.

'I can't believe that my kids will be 22 years apart. That's kind of weird isn't it?' Lorelei asked and Luke had to chuckle at that. 'I guess we don't have to deal with a jealous sister?' Luke said and they both chuckled at that thought.

Suddenly things became quiet and awkward. Lorelai knew that they would have to talk about things. 'Luke you know..' she started but fell silent, unsure of how to proceed. She had been so caught up in her outrage, pain and anger that she never really thought on how they could fix this.

'I know.' He said. Well aware that soon he couldn't stop putting it off. Lorelai sighed and they both lay there, struggling to find what they wanted to say. Lorelai wondered how things could be fixed. 'This isn't going to help anything you know.'

Luke shifted uncomfortably. 'So before you were just.' and Lorelai shrugged, hair falling in her face. 'I never want you to think that one of us is better than the other. Didn't that book teach you that live is about equality?' She asked and Luke smiled coyly.

'Luke, I can't act like I'm happy. I can't forgive and forget with the explanation that you thought that April wouldn't pay attention to you, I just can't. I've been miserable for way to long. I need to set an example.' Lorelai said and shifted away from Luke, finally breaking the contact they both wanted.

'I don't know if I can do that Lorelai.' Luke said and she just glared at him. ' I don't get why you think that you have the right to suddenly cut me off at the knees and expect me to act like nothing is wrong.' Lorelei got up and got up without much thought to her nudity, and gathered her clothes.

'You act like I did the wrong thing, but what would you do if you were in my shoes. Huh Lorelai' Luke yelled as he watched his once fiancée run a round trying to gather her clothes and dignity. 'Don't forget that I was once in your shoes Luke. I was suddenly a mother, and I had to tell my parents, my teachers, everyone, that all that potential I had, was gone cause I had to be a mother. And I hid it, and I saw what it did.'

Luke just sat and watched Lorelai get ready to leave, and he had prepared for this. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't escape. 'It's different Lorelei, I'm not a teenage girl, I had a lot more going on then you could ever imagine.' Luke said and Lorelai scoffed.

'Wow, way to endear yours here Luke. Look, you need to tell me right here and now, if you had the chance to do it all over again, would you tell me at least earlier? Because that's the real issue here.'

Luke looked at her and he may have the chance to save his relationship, or he could tell her the truth. He sighed, she could tell anyways so why bother. He looked at her, almost pleadingly, to not make him answer, but she crossed her arms over her now dressed torso.

'Luke, either tell me now, or I will call Rory and get her to pick me up, hell I'll walk my way home if I have to. But I need an answer.'

He sighed and scratched the back of his head in an awkward gesture. He knew there was no way to escape this. So he sighed and said in the most pleading of tones. 'No.' Lorelai eyes filled with tears and she nodded a few times, and stumbled out of the room and he could hear her pick up the phone in the living room, probably calling in the reinforcements.

Everything was quiet and he didn't dare move. He had put on pants of course, but apart from that, he was unguarded and worried. Finally she came back into the room and he got up quickly to either guard himself from harm or beg her to not leave.

'I'm sorry Luke, but I'm leaving. Like I said I need to be an example. For my daughter, and even this one in here.' She said and ran her hand lightly over her still flat abdomen.

'I'll let you know when it's born.' She said and then turned to leave, but stopped. 'That was mean, I'll see you around town in a few days.' and turned around and left the cabin, before Luke could stop her and waited down the road a little bit.

Luke just watched his last chance walk out the door, not realizing that he wouldn't see Lorelai for much longer than a few days.


	12. Authors Note

**hey guys, so I changed my name. Even though I will be a tried and true java junkie fan, I am so discouraged by the finale and my own story arcs, that I need some promise. Hence the new name. **

**thanks guys for all the support**

**Amelia**

**a.k.a**

**litizreal**


	13. This Longing

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

Luke drove the long way home by himself, never dreaming that his attempt to fix his relationship would blow up in face, so spectacularly. That's the thing about hijacking a Gilmore, they were like a caged animal, and they would attack at all sides.

He almost didn't come back home, even for the smallest amount of time, he really wondered if there was a point to coming home. Lorelai had made it quite clear, that things would never be the same. Would she ever look at him in that way, that he had come to love?

He sighed and continued to drive home, wondering if this time, she would become better at avoiding him. Why did he think that being blunt could fix things with Lorelai? He should have tried to make things better way sooner, he should have told her the minute he saw that presentation.

Suddenly, Luke felt sick. His stomach churned with the knowledge, that he had probably messed things up with the love of his life, but that he would be alone. He would have this daughter and maybe this new child, but what else would he have? His pride? Well you couldn't curl up with pride. He knew that for sure.

He then pulled onto the highway determined to admit to Lorelai that he was an ass, a horrible, arrogant, ill-mannered ass, or whatever she wanted. All he wanted was to be with her, and that was what made him speed.

He should have been hit or at least worried that he had managed to cut almost two hours off his time. And he arrived back into town, with one goal. To find Lorelai and beg her to forgive him. Whatever he had to do he was willing.

He pulled into the driveway, and knocked on the front door. The house was dark and he used his key, and went to sit on a couch. He closed his eyes and waited for his chance to make things right.

He thought back to when he first really saw Lorelai. Saw her for the woman that she was and is. How she could handle a crowd with the ease that she handled a coffee cup. She could out smile anyone, and she handled things with ease that amazed him. The fluttering in his stomach still amazed him, and he had almost ruined everything. He was determined to fix things.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized he fell asleep. The house was dark and quiet, and he was sure that no one had entered the house. Maybe Lorelei had decided to go to Rory's Luke reasoned. But he still thought back to her comment, after their fight in the cabin. That would see him around maybe.

HE started to pace the living room, and let the things he had been trying to ignore for months start to filter into his mind. All the times he promised to be home at a certain time, and was always late. His father had taught him to be punctual. He hated being late for anything; he wasn't one of those people who were late. So how come it was ok now?

He thought back to every time he had let down Lorelai, and he began to feel physically ill. How many times did he mess up before she actually gave up on him? He sat on the couch finally, his legs long become numb, and he counted how many times he had messed up. And with one last thought, he ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

Had he truly ruined the best thing to ever happen for him? God what was he going to do?

Author's Note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was all set to update, and then of course the site wouldn't let me, so I was going ot try the next day and then my best friend came home from Brooklyn for a few days. She goes to art school, and isn't coming home this summer. So I got distracted. I'm sorry!

I will update soon, to make up for it.


	14. Love is a Marathon

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

It had been seven days since Lorelai had stormed out of the cabin, and she sat in Rory's apartment alone and thought about life. This time last year, she never thought she would be here. She never thought that she would have the opportunity to be close to her daughter again.

The fates had always managed to keep her on her toes. Things had happened suddenly to her all her life. She had to grow up suddenly, she had to make it on her own suddenly, and she had suddenly been drawn into a life she had never planned.

Planning was never her forte, and she had made a career of it. All those years watching her mother plan DAR events, planning the greatest coupe de tat of the society, had helped her prepare for being an owner of the inn.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sudden news that her boyfriend, fiancée, her 'one' had a daughter, and he suddenly shifted things, and she wasn't even there in his life anymore. She was treated like she was a spectator to her own life. She had lost her patience, and now it looked like she had lost the greatest thing to happen to her.

She had told him she would be home in a few days, but how many days could she realistically stay away, and hope to make things better. She had been riding on the coat tails of adrenaline and the anger for the first two days. Cursing the very name of him, but then her anger subsided and she ached for him once more.

But now, after a whole week, was it too late? Rory was off at work, and she couldn't justify hiding out in New Haven, and she got hourly calls from her angry little Frenchman, bemoaning all of his duties without a pay increase. So she sighed, finished her cup of coffee and started to pack up her stuff.

Luke had tried to make the first move, and she knew that he had a point. That there was no right way to handle such a situation, and he had probably taken the worse way, but she had never voiced her hurt or feelings. She had let it happen, and now, she was pregnant. She didn't want to go through it alone again, and she didn't want to be the strong one anymore.

She wrote a quick message to Rory and was out the door before she could rethink it, and she felt the heaviness of her heart ease a little bit. She worried that some horrible accident might stall her plans, and she didn't want to be too cautious to stall her arrival in Stars hallow.

She hoped that Luke would be there, or would be willing to listen to her, and she hoped that she would get the chance to show him her news. Her pregnancy was progressing without incident, and ever since the cabin, she had managed to lose the horrible morning sickness, and only get mild nausea once in a while.

And now, she had the first physical evidence of her pregnancy. Something that had scared her to death with Rory, but now she could look forward to it, without fear or embarrassment. She pulled into her driveway and saw that the lights were on, and she hoped that Luke was there. And when she opened her front door, she smelt the stale smell of old beer and sweat. The house was musty, like it hadn't been aired out all the time she was gone, and that was impossible, because Babette called her to let her know that Luke was taking care of Paul Anka.

Lorelai and dropped her bag (the one she bought for Luke originally) and sighed. She was tired, craving coffee and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep in Luke's arms like she had done at the cabin, even though it was for such a short time.

'Hello?' Lorelei called out, and she heard nothing. Until she heard a thump. Lorelai looked around and found her trusty pink long umbrella by the door, which was her personal weapon of choice. She creeped towards the back of the house, where the noise was coming from.

She heard another noise, creepy and very non-descript. Lorelai had watched enough Cops to know that non descript noises always led to half naked beer bellied men handcuffed, and there faced being shoved into the dirt.

She saw a faint movement in Rory's room and she yelled and brandished her weapon and saw a startled and slightly bleeding Luke.

'Luke!' Lorelai yelled and then rushed toward him and Luke looked horrible. 'Lorelai" Luke stumbled towards her. 'God Luke, why do you insist on fixing things when you are drunk.' She muttered and pulled him onto the bed, and checked where he was bleeding.

'I'm sorry Luke for before.' Lorelai whispered as she pressed a towel to Luke's gash on his forearm. Luke smiled. 'I'm sorry too.' Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai innocently on the cheek, and Lorelai wished he had lost his aim.

'Things aren't better you know.' Luke had said later, when they were both on the bed, with Luke much more sober and after she had shown her the slight rounding of her stomach.

' I know but after we sleep?' Lorelei asked? And Luke smiled and kissed her. 'After we sleep.'

Author's Note: ok… that sucked. So I may be doing a rewrite. But tell me what you think. I think I have figured out how I am going to end this. So I promise a much longer post. I promise.

And blame the sims for my lack of update. This has been almost done for days, I just got wrapped up in my Danes family. Where Lorelei and Luke are happy nad have six kids, and there is no april, no turmoil. Le sigh.


	15. Happily Ever After In Your Eyes

We're not going to take this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just obsessing about it per usual.

Summary: why won't Lorelai assert some control over her spinning out of control life? What if she does? How would Luke take it?

So this is it. The end of the road. The end of the story at least. Sorry about the lack of updates as of late. England makes it virtually impossible to update. I have no time to write! But I hope you guys like it.

Lorelai had truly forgotten what it was like to sleep in Luke's arms and when she awoke the next morning, she had discovered she had slept almost thirteen hours. That was something only happened after a dance marathon, or some long involved movie marathon.

She hadn't noticed how tired she had been, but her eyes sprang open rejuvenated. No evidence of morning sickness and all she could do was sigh and inhale Luke. That sounded a little dirty or gross, but to her it was…perfect.

Things had been going on for way too long. She was tired of being mad and hurt and angry and disappointed. She just wanted to be with him, and she wanted him to smile at her once again. She wiggled a little, trying to ignore the ever-growing need to go pee. Luke moaned in her ear and she grinned evilly.

She knew that sex isn't some magic band aid, it didn't work the last time she tried it, but this time, her only reasoning, was that she really wanted it. Now that she was in her second trimester of pregnancy, it was something on her mind all the time. And it was only with Luke.

Luke smiled in his sleep and nuzzled, his head tucked more into Lorelai's chest and she chuckled. Luke did the dirtiest things in his sleep.

'Luke…' she whispered and he sleepily mumbled back to her. 'mmmm' she smiled, and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. 'Luke, I need to go pee.' She whispered, and he shook his head. 'too comfortable.' He said and then sighed and moved so she could slip away.

Lorelai wondered if they would be doomed to be hurt and angry and frustrated for half the time and then working out their problems through sex. When she came back Luke was staring lucidly at her.

'How's the arm?' She asked him instead. He smiled. 'Thanks for taking care of that.' He said and she shrugged. 'no problem.' She says and they both sit silently on the bed.

'So I think we need to talk things through.' Luke said after awhile. Lorelai nodded. 'Your right, we do.' Luke opened his arms so Lorelai could snuggle up to him. 'I was an ass Lorelei, I was … I can't even start to begin to comprehend my actions.' He said and Lorelai smiled.

'I know Luke.' She says and the sudden need to make him suffer had gone. She didn't know when it started to dissipate, but it was gone. She was tired, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. 'It can never go back that way.' Lorelai said in a low tone.

' I know I never..' Luke started but Lorelei interrupted him. 'I know you never meant to, but the minute that you begin to separate your life and my life again, I won't be as patient.' Lorelai says.

Luke accepts that and he tells her so. 'It's not just us anymore Luke. In five months, there will be a baby, and I need to know that I can depend on you. I will not have another Christopher in my life.' Lorelai said and Luke also agreed.

'Good.' Lorelai said and smiled and leaned in to kiss him. But he stopped her. 'There are some things I need from you.' Luke said and Lorelei looked at him surprised.

'I want to know when your upset, I'm not a mind reader. If you want something, need something, you have to talk to me.'

Of course Lorelai accepted that. She knew that being silent and waiting for him to initiate something, was not something that couples did. She knew that he couldn't possibly read her mind, even if he knew her so well.

'I need you to understand that I want you and April to have a relationship, and I want our child to have a relationship with April, just like they will have a relationship with Rory, but I need to follow Anna's rules.' Luke had said.

Lorelai nodded. 'I accept that, but if I see her pushing you around because of it, I'm sorry I am going to say something. I won't butt in on parenting issues, I will leave that up to the both of you. But I won't let your rights be taken advantage of.' Lorelai said simply, and Luke just nodded.

'So we're ok?' Luke asked after Lorelei had mauled Luke enough for her raging pregnancy hormones. 'Yeah we are ok?' He leaned down and rubbed Lorelei's stomach. 'We are more than ok.'

"I Love you Lorelai' Luke whispered to Lorelai long after he thought she had fallen asleep. She smiled in her sleep and muttered 'I love you too Luke.'

The lovers fells asleep, with the knowledge that everything would be ok.

The End.


End file.
